Just a Small, Sleepy Night
by Youngsoul
Summary: Ace carries his sleepy brother home. Fluff. Oneshot


**You're wondering what I am doing, writing these oneshots instead of working on my other stories? Well, that's uuh... *runs away***  
 **Anyway, I don't have much to say about this. Just that I wrote it when I couldn't sleep last night and am now putting it up when I'm super tired so there might be a lot of grammar issues. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or these two cute brothers I absolutely adore.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ace knew that it was time to head home for the evening. How did he know that, you might ask. Well, it wasn't because the sun had already set so far that there was barely any color left on the sky. Nor was it due to him seeing how the stars were appearing one by one to tease him or because he could hear the night starting to sing its eery song in the forest with the voices of the night animals. It was because of the tired shuffling sound that came from his little brother's tired feet that Ace knew that it was time to head home. As he sensed how Luffy was starting to nod off (or maybe it was due to Luffy tripping over the tiniest sticks and stones that covered the forest ground), he turned around to look at his brother. Luffy didn't even notice that Ace had stopped before he walked into him and stumbled on the ground. When Luffy only blinked tiredly as reaction, Ace sighed and let his brotherly instincts take over. He wordlessly crouched in front of his brother and waited until Luffy climbed onto his back like a bear cub. When his brother's arms were around his shoulders, Ace stood and started walking towards their little countries. He smiled as he heard Luffy's breathing turn deeper and felt his arms go lax. Luffy had fallen asleep. It wasn't uncommon and lately Ace had started to even enjoy carrying the sleepy kid back. After all, it was a way Luffy showed that he trusted Ace completely.

It was already dark when Ace reached the edge of the forest. He thankfully knew every inch of the huge forest by then and so navigating in complete darkness wasn't difficult anymore. He gently jostled the extra baggage he was carrying and said, "Luffy, we're home now." The child on his back only gave a grunt in response and hugged Ace tightly. The older smiled affectionately at Luffy's actions and sighed. He walked to their self-made houses and wondered how he could get the small monkey off his back. Luffy had a death-grip when he slept.

Ace jostled Luffy again. "Luffy, let go, or you will be forced to come to my independent country," Ace warned playfully. Luffy only held on tighter. "No," he told stubbornly with a tiny voice.

""No" what?" Ace asked and was unable to mask his amusement. When Luffy didn't answer, Ace moved the boy from side to side to keep him awake. "Luffy, I can't get you to bed like this. Come on, let go," Ace told, but there was no anger in his tone.

"No," Luffy told again.

"Luffy," Ace sighed. He was getting a bit tired himself. Luffy shook his head and went silent for a while. During that time, Ace considered bribing Luffy with some promise of meat but didn't have time to suggest anything before Luffy whispered, "I want to sleep next to Ace tonight."

Ace's eyes went wide in surprise. Luffy hadn't slept next to him in ages. It was only during winter and bad weather that Luffy would sneak next to him to seek for some warmth and comfort anymore. And it was neither winter nor a bad weather. Then Ace remembered. He was leaving soon. His birthday was coming next week and the two of them had gathered all sorts of supplies and information to prepare for his beginning journey. Luffy must have been feeling sad knowing that his only brother was going to leave soon.

Ace considered teasing him about it but decided not to. Instead, he sighed with a smile. "I get it. But only for tonight, okay?" When Luffy gave no answer, Ace was sure he had already fallen asleep again. Ace walked inside his little house and went over to his bed. He leaned backwards as far as he could to untangle the creature from his back. When Luffy's legs touched the mattress, he finally gave up and loosened his grip enough for Ace to lower him down gently. Luffy's eyes kept shut as his brother removed his slippers from his feet before removing his own shoes and laying down next to his brother. Ace pulled the blanket over the two of them and rested his arm over Luffy's frame so that the smaller could snuggle against his chest. Which he did right after that. Ace smiled - he knew his brother so well.

Unable to keep himself from asking, Ace spoke softly, "are you sad that I'm leaving?" When Luffy didn't move or speak, Ace accepted the fact his brother was already deep in dreamland. That's why when Luffy did answer, Ace was startled. "I'm a bit sad," he admitted.

Ace smiled at his brother's words. Such a little liar. "Is that so?"

Luffy's head turned up with more speed Ace thought the sleepy boy was capable of. "It's not because I'll become lonely or anything!" he tried to ensure but Ace could see right through him. He ruffled his brother's hair. "I know. You're just sad because you'll lose your sparring companion, right?" Ace offered.

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, that's why."

The two went silent and Luffy rested his head against Ace's chest again. Ace was just about to fall asleep into the comfortable warmth when Luffy spoke again. "Actually, I will become lonely," Luffy admitted with barely a whisper but Ace heard him loud and clear. The older threaded his fingers through Luffy's raven locks and exhaled a bit sadly. "I know."

Luffy inched even closer to his brother and spoke nothing. He knew Ace would understand.

"Don't worry, Luffy. I'm going to keep looking after you even after I'm gone," Ace reassured. Luffy looked up at his brother. "But how? You won't be here anymore!"

Ace smiled at his brother. "I'm your big brother. I will always look after you, no matter where I am."

Luffy stared at his brother in confusion but seemed eventually satisfied with Ace's answer as he snuggled back into his favorite spot. The two smiled as they fell asleep, perhaps for the last time sleeping next to each other.

* * *

Luffy woke up in his own bed inside of his ship. He felt disoriented for a moment as the memory dream had just ended and he could still remember it clearly. He could almost still feel Ace's warmth though it was years since he had been able to see him. The painful truth hit him hard and Luffy clutched the pillow he had been hugging tighter. He was never going to be able to sleep next to Ace again. Then, the words from the dream floated back into his head.

 _"I'm your big brother. I will always look after you, no matter where I am."_

Luffy smiled. "You're still watching me, right Ace?"

* * *

 **Reviews are (unsurprisingly) appreciated.**


End file.
